I wrote my poems on your cheeks
by MrBucktoothWonder
Summary: This is a progressing (I know, I hate them when they're progressing too) fanfiction about Adventure Time. :] It's a little different from the real story; the mushroom war begins when Marceline is about eight years old, and before then, she lived on the streets. We see Simon's descent into madness, and we see the bond that grows between him and Marcy. All in all, pretty sad. rate: T


The small, dark haired girl began shivering slightly as she ran towards the bridge. It was starting to get colder, and that was never good. She shivered a little and wrapped her tiny arms around her frail body. Perhaps it wouldn't be too cold this winter, she thought as she pulled her worn, dirty coat tighter around her. She ducked her head as she crawled inside the small crevice that led underneath the bridge. Inside it was a lot bigger, but the entrance was kind of small. As she ducked inside, a wave of cold air hit her and she shook violently again. It was always colder underneath the bridge, even in the summer. She crawled on her hands and knees to the dirty, tattered, red blanket and grabbed her stuffed squid toy and wriggled underneath it, curling up in a ball. "We'll be warm soon now; don't worry." She told her squid as her body shook uncontrollably. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay. We'll make it through this winter."

~o~o~o~o~o~o

The olive-skinned man ran his fingers through his dark hair as he read the headline of the morning's newspaper. The recent earthquakes that had been occurring across the country were getting more destructive. He pushed his shades up his nose a little bit and sighed, right as she came around the corner. "Good morning, my princess. How are you?" He asked, smiling at the beautiful woman. "Fine, Simon. I'm just fine." She said quietly, not seeming to care. Simon sighed again, resisting the urge to put his head on the table. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed her arm as she entered the kitchen, spinning her around to face him. She gasped as he lifted her up and spun her around in a 180, setting her down with his arms still around her. "Why so melancholy, my princess?" She laughed softly and put her forehead against his. "I'm alright love. I just haven't been feeling well." Simon frowned, kissing her nose.

"I have a feeling it's more than that." His princess sighed, moving back a little to look in his eyes. "I've had some trouble sleeping, love. Ever since you found that artifact in Hindu Kush you've been different…you've been sleep walking and talking to yourself in your sleep. It's kept me up at times, but I'm just worried about you love." Simon looked down, thinking. So the voices had been affecting him in his sleep as well. He closed his eyes and touched her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry love."

"It's that damn crown, Simon. The one you bought in Scandinavia. Ever since you got it, it's changed you…"

"Please, Betty, you must understand." He said softly, and she pulled away from him. "Why can't you just get rid of it, Simon?"

He looked at his beautiful princess sadly, and sighed. "I can't, love. I just can't." She shook her head and walked away from him.

"And you ask me why I'm upset."

~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Please sir?" The little girl held out her tiny palms to the man, desperately asking for change. The older man pushed her aside roughly, uncaring and cold. She fell against the brick building, hitting her head but catching herself with her small hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned her back to the wall, sliding down it. "I know I know, we shouldn't be upset. It happens a lot. But it still hurts." She said softly to her ripped toy. She picked up one of the tentacles and made it wipe her tears. "Thanks squiddles. You always take care of me." She hugged him, smiling a little.

The walk to the small café was short, but really cold. She hopped a little, pushing her oversized coat up a little to fit her better. She reached up and pushed the small bar to enter the café, and ran up to the snack bar. "Cici! Are you in today?"

The pretty woman emerged from the back, smiling and waving at the little girl. "Hi hun! Just a sec, okay?" The child climbed up onto the tall stool and sat patiently, waiting for her friend. Cici came around the corner and stood in front of her as the little girl placed her squid to sit on the bar.

"So what's up today honey?"

"I brought money today." She grinned, showing the woman the nickel she had obtained. "Aww honey you don't have to bring me any money. It's on the house for you." Cici smiled as she handed her a small plate with a sandwich on it. The child put the nickel on the bar anyway and picked up the sandwich with her frozen fingers. "Can't you get in trouble for this?"

"No, it's alright dear. This place pays for it for you." She smiled sweetly. "Has your father gotten a job yet?"

"Not yet." She said in between bites. She hated lying to Cici, but if she knew that she didn't have any parents she would get in trouble. "Well I'll always be here to help sweetheart." Cici ruffled her hair as she walked away. The little girl jumped down and walked to the door, dreading the bitter wind outside. She waved at Cici as she pushed the heavy door open, leaving the small café and heading to her home underneath the bridge.

Cici put some of her money in the register, paying for the child's meal. "Why do you pay for that kid's food all the time, Sierra?" Sierra looked up at her co-worker as he washed plates. "That kid is homeless, Dean. And I'm pretty sure she's alone as well. She doesn't speak about her 'father' very much, and when she does she only tells me of his un-employment. I'm thinking about telling the police…that poor little girl can't live like this."

"A little kid, living alone? I doubt that. When I was her age I couldn't even tie my shoes and she's living on the streets?"

Sierra nodded slowly, worried to death for the child. "I need to find a place that will take her in and be good to her. I would take her in myself, but I honestly can't right now." Dean shook his head. "This world is going to shit, Sierra. Kids living on the streets, a job that barely pays us enough to survive. I don't know how much longer this will last." Sierra shook her head, looking at her coworker with a serious face. "Not much longer, I'm sure."


End file.
